Yu Yu Hakusho: De Vuelta A La Acción
by Kotan Jaganshi y Lian Minamino
Summary: En la historia se presentaran nuevos problemas para los chicos Toguro el Mayor regresa y...(Kurama: yo dije que se quedaría así siempre) bueno, bueno quien le puede discutir, en fin les aseguramos que no se arrepentirán, por favor entren y vean de que trata algo, les gustara...


_**(Suena el Opening de Yu Yu Hakusho)**_

_**ta ta ra ra **_

_**Fanfiction Presenta:**_

_**Yu Yu Hakusho:**_

_** De vuelta a la accion**_

_**La serie pertenece a YT, pero el fic es nuestro no pueden tomar nada de el ni parcial ni totalmente, sin permiso...**_

_**Bueno les agradecemos por leer, disfruten nos vemos abajo..**_

* * *

**El llamado de Koenma**

Ya había pasado mucho tiempo desde que se realizó el torneo en el mundo del mal, Yusuke al volver tuvo que cursar todas las materias que había dejado en esos 2 años, le fue muy difícil, pero lo consiguió gracias a las amenazas de Atsuko, y a Keiko que a golpes lo hizo estudiar.

Era un día normal estaban en el descanso, Yusuke estaba en la azotea de la preparatoria, pensando en lo aburrido que estaba, desde que volvió no había tenido nada que hacer, cuando de repente escucho qué alguien gritaba su nombre, Yusuke giro lentamente para ver de quien se trataba…

-No es la bruja de Keiko… Mmm me suena esa voz- murmuro, aun no acababa de girar, y quien quiera que fuese ya se había abalanzado encima de él…

-¡Hola Yusuke tanto tiempo! – dijo Botan, quien traía puesto el nuevo uniforme…

-Sí, Botan pero sería mejor si te levantas de encima, no te parece? – grito Yusuke con una mueca en la cara…

-Ay si perdón – se disculpo Botan con una cara sonriente…

-Ya se te está haciendo una mala costumbre el uniforme no?

-No es que estoy infiltrada!- Miro a todos lados sospechosamente- shhh!

-A que viniste- pregunto sacudiéndose…

- Eres muy grosero! – le dijo cruzándose de brazos

-No soy grosero, es solo que no creo que hallas venido solo a saber como estoy verdad? – dijo mirándola con los ojos entrecerrados…

-Me has descubierto miau - dijo sonriendo con su cara de gatita…

-No es difícil de adivinar siempre vienes a molestar!

-Yusuke eres un tonto…-Bueno a lo que vine-dijo Botan con un dedo cerca de los labios luego lo miro con una cara de completa seriedad, lo que asusto a Yusuke…

-Oye no me asustes de esa manera de que se trata…?

-Yusuke…lo que pasa es que…- dijo con preocupación y abrazándose…

-¡Habla ya!...

-Lo que sucede es que se me olvido a lo que vine- sonrió y Yusuke cayó de espaldas…

-No estés jugando- grito enojado

-Ay ya lo recuerdo, el Príncipe Koenma quiere verte…

-Lo siento, yo no soy de esos pero gracias por considerarme sé que soy muy guapo – dijo con cara de pervertido…

-No es para eso tonto- grito sonrojada…-Quiere hablar contigo sobre un misión del mundo espiritual…

-Que ¿ya lo has olvidado?

-A que te refieres?

-¡Me despidieron tonta!- lo recuerdas…?-le replico dando la espalda

-Ya lo sé, pero el príncipe Koenma quiere que vayan…

-Vayan? -volteo nuevamente

-Si vayan Kuwabara también…-sonrió alzando un dedo

-Porque tengo que llevar a ese idiota…

-De que te quejas si la que los llevara seré yo- se burlo ella…

-Mejor vámonos ya…-dijo molesto

-No, cuando acaben las clases vuelvo por ustedes- Hizo aparecer su remo y se monto en el- no olvides a Kuwabara-nos vemos Yusuke miau.

-Esa tonta de Botan y las tontas cosas de Koenma- murmuraba fastidiado Yusuke mientras iba al salón…

Cuando llego encontró a Kuwabara hablando con unos compañeros de clase…

-Oye tonto tengo que hablar contigo-…

-Que quieres Urameshi! No puedes esperar…

-No! Tiene que ser ahora ven!

Kuwabara se despidió de sus amigos y fue tras Yusuke…

-Esos dos parecen pareja-dijo uno de sus compañeros…

-Si no los conociera pensaría que realmente lo son- ambos asintieron, mirando la escena…

Caminaron hasta fuera del salón donde Kuwabara encontró a Yusuke recostado en la pared….

-Koenma quiere que vayamos al mundo espiritual- dijo Yusuke…

-Eh y para qué?- pregunto Kuwabara

-Nos invito a tomar el té…dijo con cara de alegría Yusuke

-Ah enserió y habrá galletas – exclamo Kuwabara muy feliz…

-Claro que no idiota-grito-no sé exactamente para qué, pero creo que será algo interesante…

-Que el Rey Enma no te despidió- dijo recordando ese detalle…

-Y eso qué…

-No sé solo preguntaba…

- No lo sé Botan no me dio muchos detalles, solo quiere que vallamos los dos, entonces te veo en el patio cuando terminen las clases…

-Olvídalo Urameshi, no me interesa involucrarme en otra de las locuras de Koenma, no me arriesgare la ultima vez Seiryu (Shizuru) casi me mata! Mejor háblale a Kurama o a Hiei. . .

-De acuerdo le diré a Botan que no puedes ir….

-Si así es el gran Kazuma Kuwabara no puede ocuparse de tonterías porque ya es un hombre! – Dijo con su ya muy conocida pose…(Ya saben la pose que siempre pone cada vez que dice eso)

-Y también le diré a Yukina, pobre y ella que estaba tan emocionada de verte- exclamo fingiendo lastima…

-Queeee!- grito tan fuerte que casi dejó sordo a Yusuke- Mi linda Yukina estará ahí- decía con los ojos brillantes…

-Si- aseguro Yusuke de la misma forma…

-Bueno una misión mas no matara a nadie… de acuerdo Urameshi nos vemos en la salida…

-No eres difícil de convencer- se burlo…

-URAMESHIII!

Yusuke se fue corriendo, mientras Kuwabara se quedo con el puño alzado y una vena palpitando en su frente…

-Eres un cobarde Urameshi- ya verás! -Y Yusuke como era costumbre ya lo había dejado hablando solo…

Cuando iba a ir tras él la campana sonó y todos volvieron a sus salones, el profesor había entrado a dar la clase, Yusuke le estaba prestando poco y nada de atención la verdad era que le aburría demasiado la escuela, podría estar horas peleando, pero dos minutos en clase y se quedaba dormido.

Estaba sentado casi al final de la clase, apoyándose en su mesa con cara de distraído, el profesor llevaba más de diez minutos hablando de sabia Dios que cosa…

-"Me pregunto qué quiere Koenma, para que nos quiere ver?"- prefirió ponerse a "pensar" antes de quedarse dormido-"Espero que sea algo importante porque sino…"-antes de acabar de idear su perverso plan, sintió que alguien le arrojaba algo a la cabeza, volteo y vio que Keiko lo estaba mirando enojada y apuntaba hacia su mesa, siguió a donde ella apuntaba y vio un papel, lo tomo y desdoblo, el papel decía…

"Presta atención"

Volvió a verla y ella miraba hacia el frente, hizo lo mismo poso su vista al frente, pero de todos modos no presto atención a la clase, seguía pensando que podría querer Koenma, por lo menos Keiko ya lo había dejado en paz…

Cuando-por fin- acabaron las clases Yusuke se dirigió al patio trasero de la preparatoria junto con Kuwabara, a esperar a que llegara Botan para ir al mundo espiritual y ver qué era lo que pasaba, llegaron y vieron a Botan que los estaba esperando…

-Urameshi admite que corriste porque tenias miedo de mi- se burlaba Kuwabara por lo que había ocurrido en el descanso…

-De que estás hablando Kuwabara, solo me fui porque no quería seguir perdiendo mi tiempo, Ja le temo mas a Seiryu que a ti- dijo riéndose…

Kuwabara lo iba a golpear justo cuando Botan los interrumpió para que no hicieran más grande el pleito…

-Chicos ya basta –dijo sonriendo

-Ya vámonos antes de que este idiota diga otra tontería- hablo Yusuke mientras miraba a Kuwabara con cara de burla….

-Espera aun falta alguien para que podamos irnos –exclamo Botan…

-Ah sí y quien?-pregunto Kuwabara…

-Yo - contesto Kurama quien acababa de aparecer…

-Kurama y tú qué haces aquí?- volvió a preguntar Yusuke…

-Estoy en la misma preparatoria que tu, nuestro salón están justo al lado ¿que no te diste cuenta Yusuke?- sonrió…

-Enserio?... no me había dado cuenta-dijo poniendo un dedo en la boca-y… Botan porque no me dijiste que le avisara a Kurama para que nos encontrara aquí si sabias que estaba al lado ¿eh?- dijo mirándola de forma picara, Botan se sonrojo hasta las orejas…

-Ya déjala Yuske –hablo Kurama con un tono dulce sonriendo sonrojado al igual que Botan…

-Aha –dijo Yuske apuntándolo…

-Ya basta Yusuke el Príncipe Koenma ya nos está esperando-aviso Botan con cara de gatito!

- Ya voy, Ya voy, Pero no crean que lo olvidare- dijo Yusuke apuntándoles con el dedo como un niño… (Bueno aunque Yusuke no es muy maduro que digamos no! jajá)

-Ay Yusuke tu no cambias…-sonrió

Dicho esto fueron camino al mundo espiritual donde Koenma ya los estaba esperando…

Llegando al palacio Áyame anuncio la llegada de los muchachos…

-Señor Koenma Yusuke, Kurama y Kuwabara han llegado- anuncio Áyame

-Que pasen Áyame…

Todavía no acababa de decir toda la frase y Yusuke ya estaba en la entrada…

-Oye Koenma por que nos mandaste a llamar con tanta urgencia!-Dijo Yusuke recostándose por su mesa…

-Ayyyy Yusuke mis papeles…! No has cambiado nada TONTO. . .-grito Koenma molesto juntando los papeles a toda la velocidad

-Ya Koenma dinos de que se trata todo esto…-hablo Yusuke despreocupado…

-Urameshi por lo menos espera que lleguemos! -Dijo Kuwabara mientras entraba en la oficina de Koenma…

Kurama veía la escena con una gota resbalándole tras la cabeza, y espero a que acabara la discusión para saber porque Koenma los había llamado…

- Koenma ya dinos, para que nos llamaste- pregunto Yusuke, ignorando a Kuwabara quien seguía regañándolo…

-Bueno la razón por la que los he llamado es porque planean atacar el mundo humano-explico Koenma

-¿No tienes nada interesante que decirnos? Eso ya no es novedad, además eso no es asunto mío, te recuerdo que yo ya no soy detective del mundo espiritual, el Rey Enma me despidió –dijo Yusuke encogiéndose de hombros…

Se escucho un susurro en la misma habitación que decía-No has cambiado nada, sigues siendo un Idiota-nadie sabía de quien provenía esa voz...

Todos quedaron sorprendidos y veían a todos lados tratando de averiguar de dónde venía la voz, de pronto tras ellos de entre las sombras surgió una figura, todos giraron y Yusuke con una gran sonrisa dijo…

-¡Hiei tanto tiempo!

-Hm

-¡Enano! – grito Kuwabara…

-Sigues siendo un Idiota no es cierto- exclamo Hiei con una media sonrisa…

-Ya verás- bramo Kuwabara enojado e intentando golpearlo, como siempre Hiei lo esquivo con velocidad y Kuwabara termino con la cara aplastada en el suelo como todos se lo esperaban…

-Ya dejen de jugar – dijo Kurama con una sonrisa…

-Dile al Idiota que se calle- respondió Hiei con los brazos cruzados y mirando hacia otro lado en pose de indignación…

-¡Que dijiste!-lo volvió a retar Kuwabara, y volvieron a lo mismo, lo que acabo de la misma manera, Kuwabara tirado en el piso (Kotan: estos dos no entienden ^.^ Lian:n.n)

-Hiei que no estabas vigilando el portal que une al Makai con el mundo humano – pregunto Kurama, al terminar la oración se dio vuelta observo con una gota en la frente que Yusuke no le estaba prestando atención a lo que decía por que aun reía por la pelea de Hiei y Kuwabara…

-Por esa razón los he llamado, este es un asunto es grave muchachos el Meikai ha sido controlado por completo…

Todos miraron seriamente a Koenma…

- Regrese porque en el Makai, también están ocurriendo cosas extrañas , el otro día estuve haciendo mi ronda y vi a unos monstruos tratando de cruzar el portal, cuando los golpee no sabían en donde estaban parecían haber despertado de un trance – continuo Hiei la explicación…

-Pero solo son unos tontos monstruos – afirmo Yusuke confiado y restándole importancia…

-No seas tonto, al parecer es algo o alguien poderoso, Mukuro fue al mundo infernal hace unos días, y despues ya no se qué paso -fue lo último que dijo Hiei y acabo su explicación…

-Ahora que lo dices, yo he ido al Makai un par de veces, a ver a Yomi y Shura, y hace unos días ya no he recibido ninguna carta diciéndome por donde estaban-comento Kurama…

-No creo que sean tan poderosos como dicen, además que tiene que ver eso con el mundo humano – pregunto Yusuke…

-El o los que sean van por el mundo humano, no sabemos exactamente cuándo, pero por lo que pensamos es que será pronto – contesto Koenma

-Y quien es eh? Koenma, ya hemos luchado con él? Anda dime quien es – pidió Yusuke como un niño que pide un dulce a todos les apareció una gota tras la cabeza, a todos a excepción de Koenma…

-Yusuke me has estado prestando atención- dijo Koenma con un tic en la frente- te lo repetiré una vez más – lo apunto con el dedo -no sabemos quién o quiénes son, y tampoco sabemos que quieren exactamente- grito Koenma con la cabeza crecida por lo menos esta vez Yusuke si lo escucho...

Todos se quedaron mirando a Yusuke con ganas de reírse hasta pero nadie lo hizo porque Koenma continuo hablando…

-Aunque lo que sí sabemos es que son MUY fuertes-enfatizo la palabra…

-Ah sí, que tan fuertes – volvió a preguntar Yusuke, todos miraban expectantes a la respuesta…

-Se los pondré de esta forma, ese o esos seres son mucho más fuertes que Toguro, Sensui y los 3 reyes…Juntos- aclaró, levanto la vista solo para encontrarse con la cara de sorpresa que tenían todos -y...

* * *

**-¿Quien sera el nuevo villano? ¿Que querrán?**

**¿Yusuke sera re-contratado?¿Que paso con Yomi, Shura y Mukuro?**

**¿Que sera lo que Koenma les dirá?**

No se pierdan el próximo capitulo de Yu Yu Hakusho

"Nuestra existencia no sera en vano, eso esperamos"

Esperamos que les haya gustado, y tararara haremos nosotras mismas (Lían: Bueno Kotan lo hará) la portada del fic wii bueno por ahora eso es todo, la próxima semana estaremos por aquí con el próximo capitulo, por favor dejen sus comentarios...


End file.
